The Legend Jedi Knight Naruto
by bdizzlerwarriour
Summary: When the kyuubi attack Kohona, what if Naruto was age eight and kidnapped by bounty hunters from the star wars dimension, what happens if he returns at the age of 18 to his home planet with satele x aalya x ahsoka and padme with him. Read to find out and if you don't like it don't read it. Sas/kiba/civil council bashing no flamers allowed
1. Chapter 1

**Okay in this one Naruto is age eight at the start of this one where the kyuubi attacks, now im going to give you a warning on this on, it is where naruto is kidnapped by bounty hunters and taken back to the star wars world where naruto becomes a jedi knight with satele shan and eventfuly married than thrown into the future, Now after restoring the order of the republic and killing the sith lord who tried to kill Windu. The time they get back is time to start of when naruto, mizuki is trying to kill naruto but naruto will be saving his little sister instead of iruka and it will be day time. Yes Minato is dead but kushina is still alive trying to raise her duaghter. Also the jedi girls stand at 5'11 tall while naruto stands at 6'11 tall.**

 **Disclamer: I don't own any thing**

 **Parings**

 **Naruto x Satele shan x Aaly Secura x Ahsoka x Padme (Jedi) x Tayuya x Fu x Hana x Ayame x Fem Haku (she is already at kohona before the kyuubi attack) x Kurenai x Yugao x Anko x Yugito x Shizune x Sara x Kurotsuchi x Pakura x Ryuuzestu**

 **Symbols**

 **"Oi" = talk**

 **(ok dumbass) = thought**

 **! = yell**

 **alright here we go and flamers get loss uness its helpful or advice.**

Chapter 1.

A fleet of three cruisers was heading for an unknown planet, full troopers, ammo, supplies. A admirl youring let out a sigh without realising. His ship was the first in in ship of three with the surviving jedi order who wasn't betrayed or sluaghted by the order 66 but it put to the holt by two jedi masters, they left a certain amount of jedi behind but most of them was on this ship to train them some where else.

He heard a door open behind him and seen caption Rex but with his white and blue still on with the helment in his arm, he had dark eyes and and blond pach on his head with a dark skin.

"Morning admiral" rex walking up to the front of the brigde. Before the admiral could respond he heard the elevator open up to see to five jedi knights walking out of it.

One had brown hair and little pony tails, brown eyes, creamy skin, wearing a Valiant jedi armor (Remember fanfiction) and holding a double handle light saber the was a yellow. This was Satele Shan duaghter jedi knight Revan and Balista. She was the first lover of naruto when she was about to be taking away by a bunch of slavers, naruto jump in and hold them off until Revan arrive to assit naruto but agreed to share him if needed.

Revan was impress naruto manage to hold off ten off them with a pratice saber and since then they went on dates and was fighting the enemy on alderaan at the age of 16 and suck into the future.

The next girl was a blue female twilike that wearing valiant armor with a head gear, blue eyes and have two like sabers attack to her belt. One lightsaber was blue while the other was green. She fell for naruto when he jump in and save her from being shot in the back by the clones. Ever since the peace has being replace they had gone out on a date but agreed to share with others.

The next girl was a togruta red skin, green eyes wearing valiant armor with two lightsabers with a green colour that shot when activated. She was save by naruto when he pulled her out depressed moment when she found out that her master was the one to turn on the jedi council and the order it self. After that they went on dates and agreed to share with the other girls.

The last jedi of the group was a female wearing a valiant armor, brown hair, brown eyes, her name was Padme and had two purple lightsabers clip onto her belt, she found out that she was force sensitive and ask naruto to train her while she was pregnant with Luke and Leia. He even help out while she was pregnant. Then she was about to give up life because anakin but naruto manage to get her back for her kids and naruto saying that he was willing to be the father off Luke and Leia who are four years olds that are a sleep and even love him as a father. She accepted and later on she found naruto to be a better man than anakin and in the end agreed to share him.

The last person standing there in valiant armor, two lightsabers on his belt that both silver colour when the lightsabers is turn on, he had red spikey hair, blue eyes, whiskers on the side of his face and tan skin. This was naruto, he was kidnapped by bounty hunters while trying to find his parents. In the end he was taking away from his home and into a different dimension hole, he going to be put up for slavery but was save by the jedi. After that he decided to join but secretly ingore the code because it sounded like a robot.

In the end he end up falling for the girls that he had now and didn't regret a thing except taking from his home. "Good morning generals" Caption rex greeted them.

" Morning rex and admiral" the girls greeted them.

"Morning boys are we there yet" Naruto had to ask he wanted to his family again.

"We are there sir and we have a gunship standing by to take you down there" As soon as the Admiral said that naruto and the girls rush to the gunship and to find two certain four year olds on the gunship waiting for them.

"Ah sir we are to leave the cruiser" Clone pilot 1 said

"Then lets reunite this lost family" rex said happly to get off the ship. As soon as the gunship took off, it headed down to the planet. Naruto told which direction to go in. A couple minutes later Kohona was in view. But naruto had a vision and told the pilot to hover a certain spot.

"Right then lets jump off here and head to the location is needed" Said satele

"Right behind you" Said aalya as she jump off after them.

"Lets do this" Rex replied

As they got closer they could hear some one name naruko being told about the nine tails being sealed into her. They could hear some being hurt and bleeding out, they decided to interving. They seen a red blur jump out of a tree and head for a teacher name mizuki.

Naruto decided to make his group known and luckly he did, he activated his lighting saber and destroyed a kunai headed for a little name naruko. He seen a guy on the ground bleeding a deep wound, he decided to get rex and aalya to help him out but as soon as he seen his face he remember who it was.

"Iruka can you hear me" Naruto ask

"Naruto where the hell have you been" Iruka ask with a bit humor.

"Oh here and there" He replied with a bit of humor but one thing was bugging him

"Oh and iruka who naruko" naruto had to ask

"That is your baby sister you baka" Iruka had to luagh at his face but couldn't due to the pain to the chest.

"Stay here all of you, im going to help" Naruto orderd.

"Rigth" All three of them replied.

unkown to them a red blur past them but overheard what was said and was hoping it would be her lost son.

Fight area

Naruto got there just in time to destroy a kunai heading for his baby sister who was curled up againts a tree crying hoping it wasn't true. Mizuki look to see a new arrival.

"What are you doing attack that demon" Mizuki demaded but unknwon to him ahsoka was standing mizuki ready to help.

"What demon all i see is my baby sister that needs comfort" As soon as naruto said that naruko look up and hoping it wasn't a lie.

"Are...you...really...my...big...brother" Naruko ask with hope but seen a smile on his face and turn and said.

"Yes I'm your long lost big brother" As soon as he said that naruko crash into his waiting arms and cried happly into her brother.

"Well now you die you demon and demon lover" as soon as he said that, he found a light green colour going throught his body. he drop what ever weapon he had and drop and the green colour light went back out. Mizuki found his self bleeding out.

"Hey nii-chan who is that" Naruko ask her brother but ahsoka slowly made her way over with the rest of the group. Rex walk over and put a blaster into the traiters face and for once he was glad he stick around with naruto.

They heard some one else come into the area, she was wearing anbu armor but without an mask. She had purple eyes and red hair. Her name was Kushina uzumaki naruko and naruto mother.

"Mommy" Cried as she crash into her mother giving her a hug.

"Naruko okay thank you who ever you are" Kushina says as she hug naruko back.

"Mommy thats big brother" She said happily but kushina look up to see her lost son with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Naruto is that really you" She ask with hope but naruto stood up and try to hold his own tears.

"Yes kaa-san its me" As soon as he said that he was crush in hug and watch his mother was happy that naruto was home and finally in her arms again.

"Look at you naruto, your not my baby boy any more" Kushina said happily.

"I know kaa-san, and what happen to tou-san" Naruto ask but unfortantly naruko did know and now of what her father did it but didn't worry about it.

"He died naruto sealing the kyuubi into naruko but he did summon shinimigi to seal it which took his life to save the village" Kushina while looking down at her feet, missing her husband.

"So my little sister is the hero to me right girls and rex" He look around support but before they could continue he was smash into the ground by a black and blonde four years old onto the ground. They both called out daddy and you could see padme chasing after them.

"So my son is a father yay grankids" Cried out kushina happily was put to an when an anbu turn with purple hair to her hips. but as naruto finally got the two kids of him and put them to sleep and handed them to padme and kushina. The other anbu turn up with hair to the neck, pinapple or a pony tail with three dogs with her and another four people come running into the clearing brown hair to the neck, black into a pony tail, black short hair that just aboive the shoulders and one green hair.

As they spotted naruto from over hearing the talk, they slowly walk towards naruto and took the masks off. One once those mask came off, naruto look and seen people who he has not seen in a while. He gave the girls in his group it was okay they headed for the gunship with rex pulling the traiter with him or was still alive.

"Hello Kureani-chan, hana-chan, yugao-chan, anko-chan, haku-chan, shizune-chan, ayame-chan and Fu-chan long time no see" as he said that, he was preparing to get the beating off a life time, but he felt him self flung to the ground and tackled into hugs by crying girls. Kushina just remembered that he had marrige contracts to fill and he was hugging most of them now but as she came out of thought she sees the girls a sleep on top of him.

Naruto use a replacement justu with a clone, he let out a sign its been a while since he use though, he decided to create clones to bring them to the house which he doesn't know where it is.

"Ah kaa-san is the namikaze estate still standing" He wondered.

"Ah naruto it is butyour not going to carry them home from here are you" she wonderd

"No kaa-san I have a transport standing on my orders" He watch his sweat drop.

"Rex bring in the gunship" he recieve a yes sir, slowly one at a time onto the gunship. Even kushina hop on and once it started moving with the doors open and it wasn't to long before landing in the back off the namikaze estate and got them into the spare room. The time naruto got back outside to see the area with iruka walking around but with banages.

"How you feeling iruka-sensie" Ask naruko because iruka was her favourite sensei.

"Fine naruko but naruto what did use before to destroy that kunai" Iruka ask

"This is called a lightsaber and it can cut through any thing but the force is better" Naruto thinks off some thing.

"Say the girls feel force sensitive and naruko you are force sensitive to be train in the ways that we have" Naruto suggested but he could see naruko eyes looking at him funny, naruto suggested that he waited until the girls are up. Naruko nodded her had with a sigh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Thats the first chapter of this fanfiction and yes it will be continued like From Bit Cloud To Naruto, plus the girls that i have chosen will be turning into a jedi knight or jedi counciler depending where it will lead to but I will not stand for any flamers and I'm not high before any one else.**

 **Other than thanks for reading and it will be updated in the same time frame as Bit Cloud to Naruto.**

 **Thanks for reading till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and girls what is happening, its time for jedi knight naruto to have another chapter and yes naruko will be come a jedi knight and I will be adding fem Itachi but no one esle will be getting added like or not including older women but i will consider mei into the harem and for asajj I'm still thinking about her.**  
 **As for the past I will be making a prelude in the future. But naruto will certain people to become a jedi and yes a jedi temple will be built in the future but not right now. But enough its now time for the next part of the story to start anf flamers go and waste some one esle's time.**

 **other than that enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing

Naruto use a replacement justu with a clone, he let out a sign its been a while since he use though, he decided to create clones to bring them to the house which he doesn't know where it is.  
"Ah kaa-san is the namikaze estate still standing" He wondered.  
"Ah naruto it is butyour not going to carry them home from here are you" she wonderd

"No kaa-san I have a transport standing on my orders" He watch his sweat drop.  
"Rex bring in the gunship" he recieve a yes sir, slowly one at a time onto the gunship. Even kushina hop on and once it started moving with the doors open and it wasn't to long before landing in the back off the namikaze estate and got them into the spare room. The time naruto got back outside to see the area with iruka walking around but with banages.  
"How you feeling iruka-sensie" Ask naruko because iruka was her favourite sensei.  
"Fine naruko but naruto what did use before to destroy that kunai" Iruka ask "This is called a lightsaber and it can cut through any thing but the force is better" Naruto thinks off some thing.  
"Say the girls feel force sensitive and naruko you are force sensitive to be train in the ways that we have" Naruto suggested but he could see naruko eyes looking at him funny, naruto suggested that he waited until the girls are up. Naruko nodded her had with a sigh.

Now to Present

Naruto coudn't help but sigh to day was not his day, As soon he got outside his house got surronded by anbu but he could see one eye jounin standing there giving him a certain look. Even naruto could tell the old hokage was there with his battle stick. Kushina let out a large sigh, even mizuki couldn't helo but yell out. "hahahaha you guys here to kill the demon and the demon lovers" Before he could continue yelling out, rex hit him over the head with his pistol.

After that naruko couldn't help but starting to tear up, it still hurts. Naruto walk over to naruko and kneel down to hug her, naruko hug her brother and cried while the jounin walk over with a green flak jacket, jounin shirt, pants and he had silver hair name kakashi and grab the secret stroll while the old man hokage walk over to kushina.

"Anbu stand down and take mizuki to ibiki and tell him to have fun" the leader said and recieve a lot of hai's and slwoly made his way over to kushina and iruka slowly made his way over and listen to the story of how it started and how naruto is back home.

"Hey old monkey how it going" Naruto saying a big cheeky, no matter what any one else tried no one could get rig of his cheeky side. But naruto look down and seen naruko a sleep and tightly wouldn't let go. While the girls giggle iruka just luagh at his old friend problem. Naruto created a clone to take inside while naruto began explain the situation to Sarutobi Hiruzen who babby sat naruto when he a baby when his parents were busy. The hokage had a grey beard, brown eyes, wearing a rob with third hokage in kanji.

"Naruto jeez you gotten bigger haven't you my boy" the monkey man replied happy that naruto has finally return to the family and he could see naruko happy with her older brother and without any worries about the village.

"sure have pops don't worry about that old man" kushina couldn't help but giggle at these two, these two are always trying to get . They were continue the talk until of where he has been and how it was, there was a explosion at the uchina estate, Naruto orderd every one onto the gunship, hiruzen was nervous at first but quickly found it was a relaxing ride.

It wasn't long before another gunship came into view and falling in behind them. It wasn't long before they both landed at the uchina estate. "Alrights medics find any survivers treat or save them, every one else find the attacker. before they move of they heard another person jump infront of them.

She had oxyn eyes, dark blue hair, creamy skin, slim hour class figure and wearing anbu armor but without the mask. "I want to help" the new figure ask

"Who are you" ahsoka ask and a little jealous at her figure.

"My name is itachi but my parents are in their" she replied to the alien girl.

"Alright she can help but don't do any thing risky itachi-chan" Naruto replied.

As the group charge in there and found females crying over there lost one's and the children are crying out for their parents, the medics got to work and started helping people out and solders set up sercuity checkpoints, the people started to get freak at first but the hokage ensure that they were there to help people out and sarted moving people into a safe place. But there was people who was stuck underneath doors or debris and need immediately medical attention or risk dying.

But kushina went on ahead but It wasn't long before Orochimaru had a blade sticking out of mikoto and a heavly bleeding husband, kushina went to fight him only to force him back more,

"Is that all you got kushina" orochimaru

"No its not you bastard" Kushina replied

it wasn't long before naruto and itachi arrive to only see kushina on the ground not breathing and the muderer standing over top of her. They both flew into action mode and started to hit more but naruto manage to chop his hands off, then chop his sword in half. Itachi was about to kill him but the leader off the village manage to do it for them. They both had tears screaming down their face while trying to wake their parents but no avail. Itachi just collasp and naruto hug her while crying himself but a foot steps came into the room.  
He was wearing a blue shirt, white shorts, he had black hair and oxny eyes and to find his name was sasuke the baby brother of itachi. He spotted his parents dead and his older sister crying into some one. He walk over to try and wake them only find them dead. "Nee-chan please this is a trick please" Sasuke pleaded only to find that she shook her head in a no way, he broke and started crying, he found him self into a the arms of his sister to only cry harder. "Come on you guys go but the anbu or the clone troopers and I will clean this place" the leader orderd. The nod their heads.  
"Troopers you guys stay here and help" He got a lot of yes sir. They got onto a gunship and took it back to the namikaze estate only to find naruko up with rest off the girls. Rex was talking to iruka about random things but once the gunship landed in the area. The naruko was the first one their only to find itachi and sasuke their but no kushina, so naruto decided to walk over to her and get down on one knee and told some thing that shock every one.  
"I'm sorry naruko mom is not coming home" Naruko didn't get the message but the rest did and sadded at but naruko decided to ask again.  
"What do you mean that mommy is not coming home" naruto decided to tell her the truth.

"Naruko mom is dead by orochimaru killed mom and others" Once those came of his mouth he had to hug his little sister who was starting to brawl while rex took him helmet off and bow his head in respect while iruka followed suit and soon after that the rest of the people started to bow there heads including kurotsuchi who just got their to catch up with kushina, her role model.

"Please tell me this isn't a trick please nii-chan" all he could do was shake his head in a no direction. He could tell another person there and created a shadow clone to help his sister while going over to kurotsuchi and she didn't notice that he was there until she look up and crash her head into his shoulder and started crying more while he hug her back trying to get her to calm down but no avail.

Iruka slowly made his way to naruto and put a sleeping justu over kurotsuchi to get her to calm down and put her down on a bed inside the house. All of a sudden there was bang at the fence a wild looking women with a dog manage to get inside.

she was wearing a jounin uniform, wild brown hair, two red fangs mark on her face, brown hair. Her name is Tsume Inuzuka, clan head and single mother of two. The dog a patch over one of his eye's and his name is Kuromaru Tsume partner and friend. Tsume got a letter from the hiruzen explaining the situation and what happen to kushina, she was her best friend but she decided to race and see how naruko is.

"Naruko" she called out to naruko who was still crying and naruko who turn around, ran straight at tsume and hug the older lady.

"I want mommy" naruko cried out because she is the only who help and bash people who called her bad names.

"I know sweetie, I now but I'm here" tsume told naruko who only cried harder into the embrace.

Naruto on the other hand was sitting down on the steps, hands on his eyes trying to stop the crying but unfortunately failed at it, he felt a hand and look up to see hana hand on his shoulder and to see her sitting next to her. Even kushina meant some thing to hana, naruto could see tears coming down her eyes and lean into each other embrace and just crying harder.

Rex sigh he walk towards the outside table, got up on top and point his blaster in an upwards position and let off a shot and that got every one attention.

"Today we remember who has died today, our love ones, friends, family but remember they are always going to be in our hearts forever and always look over us no matter the area, time or day" As soon as he finish that every one clap at rex who bowed in return and got off the table. It wasn't long before every one manage to get the tears underneath control but naruto could tell there was brooding in the area.

Before he could do any thing about he was distracted by a anbu request the clan heads repot to the council room for meeting. Naruto told rex to come and leave the troopers guarding the estate and bring the survivor's from the attack to here. Rex re-laid the orders and receive a yes sir. Naruto left a clone just incase some thing happen and to look after naruko.

 **The council room**

The room was a big room with one side for the civilian side of the room but they dealt with the problems that wasn't affecting shinboi affairs. The other side of the room was use by the clan heads but naruto and itachi sitting in the parents chair while receiving apologies of what happen today. The middle of the room was sat by sandaime, the council elders and the one eye danzo.

"order order the meeting in session" after that was said every one quiet down and awaited further news.

"Today we lose Kushina Uzumaki and half of the uchina clan including clan heads" the hokage was cut of by danzo

"If that was true, then who are they sitting in the clan head seats" Danzo pointing towards naruto and itachi who stood up to introduce them self's while rex prepared for any trouble.

"Itachi uchina daughter who the decrease clan heads" Naruto new it was his once helping itachi sit down once she reply with a friendly smile but prepared for a fight and rex had a hand on his blaster.

"Naruto Uzumaki namikaze, older brother of naruko Uzumaki namikaze and son of the fourth hogake minato namikaze and kushina Uzumaki" Once he finish, the caviling side started up saying that he was a lie but the clan heads was happy for naruko to have another family member in the time of need. It was put to an end by blaster fire and every look at rex who walk next to the general.

"So what now general" Rex called naruto who told rex to wait until he needs to do it again.

"Thank you naruto and rex, now onto pressing matters where are we going to put the surviving members of the uchina clan" He was once again cut of by the war mongrel.

"what are the surviving numbers" bandage man ask

"Mostly women and children" He replied and he was getting angry with danzo.

"I suggest we use them as breeding machines" once those words came out of his mouth, naruto look at itachi who was visibly shaking and naruto finally had enough, so he got up and even told rex to stay there just incase.

Naruto walk over and use the force to lift him out of the chair and up to the roof, every one was shock besides rex who had a grin on his face and naruto decided to use force shock on him while saying "Suggest that again and I kill you and the surviving members will come to the namikaze estate and it will be combine got it"

Every one who didn't want to piss naruto nodded there heads, itachi got up and walk over to naruto and kiss him right on the lips. Every heard some one hit the ground and see danzo slowly get up and walk out while narrowing his at naruto.

"It is settled where the clan will stay, meeting adjured" Every headed back home and it seems every is a sleep, so rex decided to take watch while the others went to bed. Naruto heard the door open to see his sister struggling to sleep and holding a teddy bear.

"Nii-chan can I sleep with you, I'm scared" she was hoping she was going to say yes.

"Come on then, Its alright I'm here for you" once she laid down next to hi, she cried her self a sleep. It wasn't too long after that naruto was a sleep when he heard itachi standing there in a night down and asking the same thing, he replied the same answer he gave naruko, she laid down on his right shoulder and fell a sleep her self.

Naruto finally fell a sleep after her and it was going to be a quiet night.

 **Tanks for taking for the read and don't forget to review but their will be a story where its just naruto x sakura x fem sasuke x Fu x fem gaara x Bree coming out soon.**  
 **till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: To the rescue

Hey guys what is up, I know the last chapter was short but this chapter we will be longer. In this chpater another space adventure awaits the group. But i have naruto going to rescue the youngling. Other than that lets get the next chapter started but incest will be coming.

Flamers not allowed.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing.

Naruto got up and to see itachi out of bed and naruko walking around with a depress face. He got outside to see rex just leaning on a tree and the girls were outside wearing black clothes or robes. Satele notice him and slowly made her way up to him.

"Are you alright naruto" she ask him, only to shook his head, she could see it had hit him hard but she could tell that he was trying to remain strong for naruko. The funeral was today and they had one hour to get there.

"I'm fine for now, lets just get their alright" he ask and recieve a nod in a answer. He walk over to every ang greeted them. It wasn't long before the survivers of the uchina attack arrive and set up in the houses that walk built by a random anbu.

Time skip Three hours later in space

Admiral was talking to a random person to try and find tython location to drop of the jedi on his ship but overheard a distress signal. He decided to put it forward to naruto and await futher orders but to be honest he was hoping for some action.

On the ground

Rex heard a noise comming from his holo watch, he got a message and got to naruto who look confuse at first but once he heard that message.

"Alright load up the men rex and send the other two cruisers to head to obi-one out" He recieve a salute in response and the jedi could feel the other two cruisers jump to hyperspace.

"Where are you going nii-chan" naruko ask.

"Going to save some people" he started walking.

"Can i come" she ask with puppy no justu, naruto hated because he always falls for it. Before he could say any thing he was ask by all the girls including itachi. And what didn't help was Hirzun was luaghing at him, naruto lifting some water on top of him and the old monkey was cry anime tears over a smoke.

"Okay you can come but stay on the ship" he had to cover his ears due to the scream of yesses. It wasn't long until every was pack and ready to go but rex left echo, fives and a few squads of clones just incase danzo tries some thing and even had help from some jounin protecting the area.

What danzo didn't know was that naruto had delta squad searching for his root base and await for further orders.

Twenty minutes later

It wasn't long before every one was ready to fly up in the gunship but unkown to them konan has hop onto the gunship by a sealth justu and crash into naruto who was at the moment seeing the stars but what didn't help the gunship was a couple minutes out from the main ship.

"Your not going any where with out me are you naru-kun" unkown to her, every one is giving her a glare while was trying not to luagh at the general position.

"Not that I mind see you again konan but could you let me up please" she pouted but help him stand up. It wasn't long before they landed in the cruiser. He recieve a strange look at him by the admiral but told what the situatuon is at and who is in trouble.

"Alright rex you can give a tour of the ship and save questions for later" The girl pouted but followed rex who thinks this is pay back while ahsoka couldn't help but luagh at him. It didn't take long to get to the brigde of the ship and head into hyperspace.

Timeskip Younglings ship

It wasn't a long time to get to the younglings and safetly bring them onto the cruiser while the other two cruiser reported that they had another ship following them to the current location. But naruto could feel a jedi on the planet down below, he orderd rex to put squad together.

It was another mintue but three ships came out of hyperdrive and a shuttle was heading for the cruiser he was on. He decided to head down to greet the shuttle. As naruto waited for the ship landed and the back off the shuttle ramp came down, he was shock it was master yoda, master obi-one-kenobi.

"Greetings master jedi" He bowed with satele, aalya, ahsoka and Padme.

"Greetings jedi knights, we know that you sent cruisers to aid me and for that I'm grateful for it" obi-one bowed.

"It was no problem but we are preparing to rescue the jedi that was captured" Padme replied

"I can help, I have been hold their before by hondo" kenobi reply

"yes kenobi will aid you, he will but can some one show me to the younglings" master yoda ask.

"Right this way master yoda but be cuation, we have people that hasn't been in space before" naruto answered as the group was walking through, naruko notice naruto and walk up to him.

"Nii-chan this place is awsome but who is that" she was pointing at yoda who decided to chuckle.

"He is master yoda and this is master Obi-one-kenobi, masters this is my little sister Naruko" but naruko decided to yawn and rub her eyes but her big brother decided to pick her up.

"As it is masters please excuse me, I got to put her to bed" Even obi-one had to luagh at that but Aalya decided to walk up and take her to bed instead of naruto.

"I do it besides your about to luanch a rescue some one and she needs sleep" Naruto rub back of his head and say he almost forgot about that.

"But we do have information to save the future" Naruto says

"Information can tell later, when in a private area" They all nod there heads.

"But we are thinking of setting Tython up for the younglings and young jedi can learn to use the force" Master yoda agrees to that statement.

Timeskip

Hondo was sitting their, drinking away while talking to the captured jedi but he didn't notice five gunships coming down to the ground. The gunships was five minutes and one the ships from above shot the power generater was hit. The jedi manage to get the lightsaber and started running to a speeder and took of while been chase by the pirates.

Unkown to both of them, a gunship came into view and it was master yoda and obi-one-kenobi. Relief wash over the jedi as she saw that it was friendlies but the pirates dind't like it. This pirates was firing at the jedi and the gunship only to be hit from behind by a rocket from a gunship and he heard nosises around him, only to find three more surronded him and his crew.  
The jedi had a smirk of her own but the jedi that step of that gunship look like her father. She walk up to the gunship that the jedi look like the yodaime. Naruto spots the girl that look like ahsoka was wearing when he first saw her except red hair, same skin and same eye colour as his mother.

"May I help you" He ask nicely, looking at her in the eye but she look him back in the eye.

"Yes my name is Mito and your looking like my dad the yodaime" pointing the finger at him.

"Wait what my name is Naruto and the reason im looking like this is because he is my dad" he looking at her in the eye.

"Then who did he marry" rex just started loading up the prisioners to go on to yoda's cruiser and trying to ingore the little fight.

"easy Kushina uzumaki, princess of whirpool" he says back with a smirk, he won't tell any one but he is having fun with a person that look like his mother and act like her.

"okay a blood test then" she says smirking.

"Fine" he says back.

...  
Rescue Cruiser

It wasn't long before the prisioners to get to obi-one-kenobi cruiser but the rest of them went to the cruiser who rescue the younglings. Naruko was awake to greet her big brother but find a person who look like her mother, she was confuse.

"Nii-chan who is that" pointing to mito.

"Naruko this is mito, mito this is Naruko" introducing each other. Before any thing esle happen rex arrive with a trooper who could do a blood test. no one said any thing and the tense astompher only rex could say akward. Ten minutes later the doc come back to the room and even he could agree with rex but obi-one-kenobi even agree with rex.

"General naruto, general mito the results come back as a positive you are related" once that said naruto and mito did only that would make sense. Naruto fainted first only for mito to follow suit. Naruko was happy she got a nee-chan.

It wasn't long before the ship turn around and headed back to the previous location. As they got into orbit a gunship was sent down to the namikaze/ unchina estate. But it was a quiet between naruto and mito.

As every one hope of the gunship, echo reported no problems. But he did recieve some news from delta squad about the root base and orochimaru was in the base as well. But he decided to hit the root base now even with the old monkey delaying danzo for him. It didn't take long for the Jedi group to arrive with the anbu following and after they meant up naruto, itachi and mito ran inside.

After a couple of doors he spotted his target to take care, while the anbu dealt with the root anbu and save the ones they can, he would capture danzo. A bomb off signaling the start of the attack, orochimaru tried to run to only get his head and half of his bead chop off by light sabers. Naruto and Mito ran inside to stop danzo from escaping only him to find danzo back up against the wall, with the half of his arm missing and his one eye ball.

They quickly put him out of his misery and watch the anbu taking him to the hokage tower.

 **Time skip**

After giving the report to Hiruzen, he and his group decided to head home. To start the others in the force and get some shut eye, even with Kenobi around it should turn out interesting. As mito, naruko and naruto was inside the estate there was two flashes in front of them.

what he saw was shocking his father and mother both standing but he could sense some thing else.

.

.

.

 **.**  
 **Thats the cut**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Until next time**

 **Take care.**


End file.
